


Heaven

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BookSpoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PostPg.511, malec oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the infamous p.511. What could have happened if Maurine hadn't killed Camille?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

When he came to, he instantly knew he was dead. He had died and gone to Heaven, because even before opening his eyes he could tell he was home. Not in the Institute, but in the place where he had felt like he really belonged these past months. He recognised the soft pillows and the silken cover on top of him, but most of all, the scent he associated with Magnus and the loft. Sandalwood and burned sugar. He inhaled deeply, noticing he felt no pain anymore, (more proof that he had died) and slowly opened his eyes.

A pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen immediately swam into view and he heard that melodic voice he loved so much.

“Alexander!!! Are you okay?? Talk to me!”

He ignored the vision's words, simply listening to the sound of its voice and studying its features. His dark hair was down, glitterless and unstyled just the way he loved it the most, and looking so soft Alec ached to touch it. His skin was a little paler than normal, and the eyes looked a little tired, but they were the same radiant emerald green with flecks of gold scattered around the cat-like slit iris.

The Shadowhunter smiled softly raising his hand to touch the apparition's cheek with his knuckles. “You look so real…” He commented. “Feel the same to…”

Magnus’ expression changed to an even more worried one and he spoke again. “Alexander…? What are you talking about? Are you delirious?” He reached out to touch his forehead with a soft hand, full of rings, and Alec smiled again, dropping his own hand from the Warlock’s face.

“The details are amazing… I guess it's my mind conjuring you, that's why… But… I don't get it…”

“Don't get, what…?”

“My…” He bit his lip, thinking he had no right to call him ‘his’ anymore, but then cast away the thought. _‘I'm dead, what does it matter?’_ He looked up at the beautiful man before him and reached out to take his hand. He complied immediately and offered it to him.

“My Magnus didn't look so tired…” he went on, caressing his ring-laden hand. “Why would I imagine you like that? Not that I wouldn't love him no matter what he looked like…” He added hastily, “But it just seems weird… I would want him healthy and happy… Even though… at the end he was none of these things and all because of me. Maybe that’s my punishment. To be reminded of what I did to him.”

Magnus’ vision was looking at him with surprise, not speaking, so he went on.

“But it's going to be okay now… I'm sure he will find someone who will make him truly happy… I could have never been… Good enough for him…” he bit his lip, tears swimming in his eyes and added in a whisper, squeezing the hand he was holding. “I hope they will be immortal so he won't ever have to be in pain and alone again…”

He dropped his eyes then, not seeing the apparition's anguished expression, and said “Do you think I could perhaps see him again? Just once… Not right now, maybe in a few weeks or months… To see if he is happy?”

“How…” the vision spoke at last, squeezing Alec’s hand almost to the point of pain, and then pulling it away, his voice laced with so much pain that the Shadowhunter looked up at him surprised, gasping when he saw him crying.

“No… why?” He let go and reached out to touch his face, not understanding why would Magnus’ image look so sad suddenly.

Said "image" caught his wrist on a firm grip, not allowing him to touch him again and leaned close to his face whispering in a broken voice, anger bubbling underneath the anguish “How **_dare_** you say that? How can you think so lowly of me? A few _weeks?_ **_Months_?!** What do you think you are? Stupid Nephilim.” He hissed. “ ** _You_** are the one. There will **never** be another. How dare you suggest I would be happy with another lover, so **soon** , or **at all**!?!?!?” He almost shouted the last words making Alec cower underneath him, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

“I don't understand…”

“Don't you?? Don't play with me Alexander, I know you're not stupid!”

“Magnus…?” He asked hesitating.

“In the flesh.” The Warlock answered, still looking annoyed, but not so angry now.

“Are you real? How? I… why am I not dead?” he stuttered. “I should have died…”

“Stupid boy.” Magnus said again, his expression softening completely, and he let go of his wrist and pulled him up, hugging him tightly to his chest. “Stupid, stupid, careless brat…” he muttered rocking him gently, and started explaining what happened, as Alec closed his eyes, feeling content, just listening to his voice, the warmth of his embrace and his scent enveloping him.

“I was returning home when I felt it. I was already in pain, but suddenly I felt something was terribly wrong, felt like something was tugging at my heart… It was like the uneasy feeling after a prophetic dream, but ten times worse. And all I could think of was you, all alone down there. So I turned back and ran. I ran and ran until I reached the subway again, and then I heard you scream and my heart almost stopped. By the time I reached you, Camille was over you, covered in your blood, her fangs tearing at your neck…” he had started trembling slightly, and stopped talking, taking a deep breath.

Alec pulled back a little to look at his face reaching out to touch him. “Magnus…”

The Warlock shook his head and went on. “I thought you were dead… I lashed out at her, burning her on the spot, and then ran to you, wishing to at least take you home, to your family. And then I saw you were still alive and had just fainted from blood loss… So I brought you home and healed you, and now you finally woke up and…”

“Finally?” He asked.

“You've been out for almost two days… That's why you weren't dizzy or in pain at all. You had time to heal completely.”

“Oh…” he stared at him not knowing what to say when it came back at him. “I'm sorry… You said you didn't want to see me again, and before an hour had passed I was causing you trouble for one more time…” he dropped his eyes, not bearing to look at him now, that the painful memory of the break up returned.

“Alexander.”

“I know this doesn't mean anything…” Alec said to stop Magnus from telling the words himself. He couldn't take it. “I know you couldn't just let me die and that it doesn't mean anything, so I'm sorry for causing you trouble again.”

Magnus was looking at him shaking his head. “I swear…” He muttered. “Talking to a wall would have been more effective.” Alec kept staring down and the Warlock sighed exasperated. “Stupid child!!! Didn't I just say I love you??? Did you not hear me telling you, not five minutes ago that you're the only one for me and there will **never** be another?? Or do you still think you're dead and I'm just a figment of your imagination???”

“I…” Alec said, finally looking at him, his blue eyes anguished, not daring to believe his words. “You don’t mean that… You **couldn’t** …”

“Very well then…” Magnus whispered annoyed, mostly to himself, and then gripped his shoulders and pulled him close crashing their lips together, using the kiss to convey everything he wanted to tell him. **_‘I love you, I need you, stay.’_**

Alec kissed him back, pulling him closer, never wanting to let go again. When they separated, both breathing heavily, Magnus whispered against his lips, holding his gaze, not letting him move away. “Was that real enough for you? Or do you want me to show it to you again?”

“Magnus…” the Nephilim whispered, tears gathering at his eyes “I-”

“I'm sorry.” Magnus cut him off abruptly. “I'm sorry for everything I said to you back there. I lied. I love you. I love you so much, and it changes ** _everything._** ”

“You really mean that?” Alec whispered.

“Yes. But because of me you almost died… Could you ever forgive me?”

“There's nothing to forgive. I deserved that for hurting you… **I** am sorry…”

“It's over now… It doesn't matter… Nothing does… Only that you're here with me. Only that you’re safe…” Magnus muttered hugging him to his chest.

“I’m sorry for worrying you…” Alec muttered, convinced at last that the Warlock meant it.

Magnus held him closer, squeezing him tightly. “Will you stay with me?”

The Nephilim only nodded, saying nothing, and Magnus kissed his hair. “I love you so much my Angel…”

Alec raised his head to look at him, his blue eyes boring into his beloved’s golden-green ones. He reached out, softly touching Magnus’ cheekbone with his knuckles, and then ran his fingers through his raven hair pulling him closer. Following his prompt Magnus leaned down to him, and Alec kissed him with everything he had, the Warlock responding to his every touch.

Finally the boy pulled back breaking the kiss and looking at him dazed. “Magnus…?”

“Yes…?” He whispered nervously, and Alec smiled up at him radiantly.

“I love you too…”


End file.
